


Crecer

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [5]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si los niños lo dañaban? Ellos son pequeños bastardos crueles y egoístas.Quería que siguiera siendo su niño que sueña con ir a la escuela.¿Qué seguirá después? En un parpadeo la universidad y Lex sentía que se le estaba yendo la vida en cruzar esa puerta.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Crecer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! he estado un poco desaparecida ya que se suponía que este tiempo era mi periodo de vacaciones pero su servidora decidió tomar un curso de ingles y ya me ven XD.  
> Espero que les gustes :)

Conner miro los juguetes con curiosidad tomando, de vez en cuando. uno para agitarlo con una gran sonrisa casi diciendo “¡Mira lo que tengo!” que los hizo sonreír divertido desde la mesa.

El niño había aprendido a gatear recientemente por lo que había traído por unos buenos días el terror a casa. Empezó cuando Clark encontraba las cosas fuera de lugar y veía a Conner sentado angelicalmente en el suelo como si pretendiera no haber hecho nada al respecto. Sino fuera porque Lex había salido de su oficina de repente nunca hubiese pillado a su hijo arrastrarse por el suelo para agarrar las pantuflas e intentar llevárselas a la boca.

¿Hay un zapato en el suelo? A la boca.

¿Clark dejó sus lentes en la mesa de la sala de estar? Pues obviamente no a la boca, pero Conner se aferra a los lentes como si fuera mal presagio para el futuro.

“Conneer, dame los lentes” pidió Clark muy divertido en el tono equivocado pues Lex podía ver como los ojos de su hijo brillaban divertidos.

“wawa”

“da-” se corta Clark al intentar quitarle los lentes sin resultado.

Es que no podían tener nada en el suelo y Lex podía ser ordenado, pero Clark no, su lado de la habitación era la prueba de ello.

“¿Y ese que animal es?” pregunta Clark apuntando hacia el dibujo de un caballo en el libro que Conner miraría con las cejas en alto, curioso para soltar un “clo-clo” mal pronunciado “¡muy bien!” felicita el alfa frotando su mejilla en el cuello del bebé haciéndolo carcajear divertido.

Sonidos maravillosos lo había llamado Lex, pues la risa de Conner era una de las cosas más tiernas y encantadora que había escuchado en su vida.

Cansado de seguir trabajando decidió ir a unirse al momento familiar.

La doctora les había dicho que Conner ya debería estar en sus primeros pasos lo que motivó a Clark a intentar, tampoco había estado hablando mucho, murmuraba cosas, pero más que eso simplemente repetía sonidos extraños y confusas. Su pequeño sol lo había llamado una vez Clark, y a Lex le pareció correcto pues simplemente estaba allí y brillaba no necesitaba un gran espectáculo para llamar su atención.

Caminando hacia ellos se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, obteniendo una sonrisa de Clark quien se levantó para tomar a Conner de las axilas y colocarlo sobre sus piernas que flexiono y salto sostenido por sus brazos, sonriendo emocionado hacia Lex quien lo animó a venir hacia a él extendiendo sus brazos hacia su bebé.

Siguiendo los pasitos pequeños comenzaron a avanzar con Conner sonriendo animado.

“Vamos hacia mamá” anuncio Clark a lo que Conner rebotó feliz con un “wawa”

“Vamos con mamá” repitió Clark igual de feliz.

“Mamá” gritó Conner deteniéndolos a ambos en seco.

Clark y él se miraron sorprendido, Lex abrió la boca en shock.

“¿Acaso el…?” respiro encontrándose con la mirada de Clark quien la volvió hacia el bebé quien ahora miraba curioso todo.

“A ver Conner. Vamos hacia Mamá” repito con alegría a lo que Conner se animó. Rebotando nuevamente en sus piernas, sonriendo encantado para abrir su boca y soltar un “¡Mamá!” que hizo que el corazón de Lex se detuviera por un segundo para el siguiente casi explotar de felicidad, haciendo que los ojos de Lex se volvieran llorosos y nudo se formara en su garganta mientras su hijo avanza emocionado.

Nunca creyó tener esto, una mirada así, un sentimiento tan honesto, puro y cálido hacia él.

Finalmente termina de acercarse, con Clark soltándolo de manera que los brazos de él y Lex los unan como un puente para que Conner llegue seguro a su destino.

Así es como siempre será.

Terminando en el regazo de Lex quien no puede evitar levantarlo y abrazarlo en su pecho, metiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello mientras sus brazos lo envuelven.

Clark le da una mirada satisfecha.

“Nuestro hijo es el más inteligente del mundo”

\---------------------------------//---------------------------

Y también el que crecía más rápido.

“Lex, ¿Qué tal si lo sueltas?” preguntó Clark con suavidad.

Frente a él Conner lo miro curioso.

Debería ser fácil, soltarlo, dejarlo avanzar, los Luthor siempre avanzaban, un escalón más alto, un metro más peligroso, pero eso no los asustaba ¿entonces por qué de repente tenía esta angustia? ¿este deseo incontrolable de agarrar la mano por siempre y nunca abandonar este momento?

Los niños con sus mochilas ridículas seguían pasando por su lado, el tiempo avanzaba, las demás familias se sacaban fotos y abandonaban el establecimiento, pero él no, solo quería sostener la mano de su hijo un segundo más antes de empezar esta nueva etapa. Una en que no era de total independencia, pero sería la puerta que marque ese camino normalmente sin retorno.

Una señal que todo lo anterior a culminado.

Y él no quería que se acabara.

Normalmente era Clark el padre demasiado apegado, malcriando a su hijo de bebé, jugueteando con él de maneras ridículas como un alfa más a su cachorro por lo que él solía caer en el lado frio, ese que mandaría a ordenar el cuarto, que haría poner los pies sobre la tierra, que daría perspectiva y sabiduría a la vida, pero ahora…ahora los papeles se invierten, ahora él quería tomar a Conner y meterlo en el auto, protegerlo de las demás mentes y opiniones, esconderlo de la realidad que los envolvía.

¿Qué pasa si los niños lo dañaban? Ellos son pequeños bastardos crueles y egoístas.

Quería que siguiera siendo su niño que sueña con ir a la escuela.

¿Qué seguirá después? En un parpadeo la universidad y Lex sentía que se le estaba yendo la vida en cruzar esa puerta.

La mano de Clark se aprieta en su hombro, un aroma reconfortante lo envuelve.

Todos debemos de dar esos pasos importantes que nos dan la oportunidad de volvernos aún más grandes y mejores de lo que éramos antes, y su hijo no es la excepción. Por lo que va a soltar la mano del niño, con suavidad y una sonrisa cuando otra mujer los interrumpe.

“Buenas señor Luthor” saluda educada.

Él la reconoce, es una de las esposas de uno de sus inversionistas. Susan, sino se equivoca. La mujer de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos avellanas no es fácilmente olvidable, una omega.

“Buenos días, Susan” Saluda “¿vienes a dejar a tu hija?” pregunta a lo que la mujer sonríe.

“Oh, sí” comenta con una sonrisa ligera y educada. Ella tiene un aire calmante que lo hace recordar a Mercy y entrecerrar sus ojos con leve sospecha.

“Veo, un momento importante” comenta lanzando una mirada a Conner para encontrarlo mirando animado a la pequeña niña de mirada tranquila y cabello oscuro.

Susan también mira en esa dirección por lo que toma los hombros de su hija poniéndola frente a Conner quien se apega a Lex aun manteniendo su mirada al pendiente de la otra pequeña persona.

“¿Qué tal si entras con el joven Luthor?, sino me equivoco están en el mismo salón” indica con una suave sonrisa a lo que la niña la observa, frunce el ceño y asiente decidida como si de una misión se tratara.

Si Lex no se equivocaba ella era hija única.

Clark a su lado no puede evitar la sonrisa suave que surge cuando Cynthia toma la mano de Conner quien se lo impide en un primer momento, incomodo por el contacto.

\-------------------------//-----------------------------------

Conner miro a la niña incómodo, no era necesario tomarle la mano, pero Cynthia estaba decidida hacerlo por lo que finalmente decidió ser un caballero y dejarla.

Esperaba que no se le hiciera costumbre.

“Vamos” ordena la niña empujándolo con suavidad, pero Conner no se mueve.

Su mamá le había dicho que no podía ir con él a la escuela y Conner lo entendía porque su mamá lo sabía todo, sin embargo no quería irse aún, el lugar en estos momentos se veía desconocido y lleno de niños demasiado gritones para su gusto por lo que miro a su mamá esperando alguna clase de indicación, quien le sonríe de manera triste para ponerse de cuclillas, acariciar su cabello, depositar un beso en la frente, acción que su papá repite para después indicarle que podía irse.

“Vamos Conner” repite la niña esta vez más autoritaria lo que lo hace mirarla con una expresión molesta sin ningún resultado que se vea intimidada.

\------------------//-----------------------

Viendo a su hijo mirar el establecimiento un poco asustado Lex pone su mano detrás de su espalda, justo entre lo omoplatos para empujarlo suavemente hacia el interior.

“Ve, pásala bien y nos vemos a la salida” prometió con Clark dándole un abrazo lateral en modo de apoyo parental.

Es un momento importante.

Conner lo mira un segundo para luego soltar un suave “ok” y caminar al interior. Un paso y luego otro hacia delante para nunca volver a mirar atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados <3


End file.
